


[DmC/mDmV]Mark

by SwtNF



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwtNF/pseuds/SwtNF





	[DmC/mDmV]Mark

但丁不耐烦地第三次把维吉尔摁在了床上。该死的，麻烦的维吉尔，他在那之后就再也不合作了，就连好好坐着这样的小事都不肯。于是但丁只好强行坐在他身上，用重量压着他，反正他比不过他的力气。

“这没有用，但丁，我会很快愈合的，不要试图——“  
“闭嘴，还是你他妈的想再被我操哑喉咙？”  
但丁一边翻找着工具一边恶声恶气地警告，然后看到维吉尔还试图说些什么的嘴迅速地抿成一条严丝密封的线，好吧，上次他让他哥给他做口活的时候大概真的做过了火，可是没人抵抗得了维吉尔半垂着眼睛慢慢亲吻那玩意儿的样子，还有他灵活的舌头和温热的口腔，他哥到底哪里学的那种收缩喉咙的方式？高超得让但丁简直差点早泄。这样的技巧下，就连牙齿的剐蹭都足以让他硬得发疼。

但他一点也不爽——因为维吉尔完全只是他妈的公事公办，他低垂的眼睛里湿乎乎的东西只是生理反应，像是说，好吧但丁，既然你需要这个，那它就应该存在，这让但丁火大，这种单方面让他爽的性他体验过无数遍，可是对象不应该是维吉尔，维吉尔不应该是这个样子，他说不清楚，于是决定摁着他哥哥的头用力操他哥的喉咙。

……这似乎更加不对了。

维吉尔，该死的维吉尔，只要和他扯上关系就全乱了套。

但丁给他的胸口捅了个对穿，然后带了回去。那天维吉尔很虚弱，甚至没办法抬起手推开他弟的脑袋阻止他近乎撕咬的亲吻，痛苦，痛苦，痛苦，他被给予着恨意，主动索取着极端的快乐，但丁侵入他，填满他，用吻堵住他一切想说的。

“你怎么敢，你他妈的怎么敢？“

他们没有开灯，重叠的身体炙热得像燃烧的柴，但丁声音有些嘶哑，混着情欲和怒火朝他袭来，维吉尔的胸口依旧疼痛着，有比汗更烫的东西掉在他的伤痕处，不是血，很湿，却足以灼烧肌肤。但丁不再说任何话，只是低着头再向他夺取一个吻，用反复的顶撞带他去到颤抖的结尾。

他们两个都足够疲惫了，维吉尔理着他汗湿的头发，就着这个姿势抱着但丁睡了一晚，第二天他还在。  
但丁认为这是一个妥协，可是他没想到维吉尔做出的让步窄得过分——又或是他想到了，但是总不愿意承认，但丁远比自己想的更心软一些。  
维吉尔逃了三次，两次成功，一次未遂，未遂结果是被但丁摁在床上准备接受他认为毫无意义的一次标记。

或者说一个礼物。

但丁给他弄了颗小巧的耳钉，感谢女巫心灵手巧的技艺，让他们再熟悉不过的物体有了新的存在形式，尽管这样一来，他们的项链都有些不太完整了。  
可这样很好。  
但丁回房车前先给自己扎了蓝色的——来自维吉尔的项链，刚好一对。耳垂像是被蜜蜂蛰了一下的刺痒感，但那根本算不上痛。  
其实他也觉得这么做实在有些娘，或者说有点微妙，但是他就是想拿点什么东西捆住维吉尔，不论是什么样的方式，不论是多令人发笑的举动。  
他不理解维吉尔，维吉尔也根本不懂他，却还要自大地下结论，说些费解的话，还想逃开——他又想干什么？或许他们真的需要在平时就发挥嘴巴普通的作用，而不是只在做爱的时候。

 

但丁打开车门，面前是一个没来得及闭合的次元斩裂缝。

逃跑的维吉尔，知道他想干什么之后立刻拒绝的维吉尔，不合作的维吉尔，这全都令人恼火，所以他干脆来硬的。

他哥哥的耳垂单薄得近乎没有肉，但丁将耳钉抵住那里的时候晃了晃神，维吉尔总是这么苍白，暗红色的宝石对比起来像是凝成的血滴。这是他不知道第几次用红色的，尖锐的东西抵住他的哥哥了，但这次是一个希冀，或是一个挽留，无论是什么，都不代表决裂的伤害了。

但丁看了一眼安分下来的维吉尔，又是那副表情——你想做就做吧，无所谓的，让人想撕碎的平静。可是他的嘴抿得那么紧，双唇随着但丁推动尖锐那头的动作轻轻颤动着。

他在紧张吗？经历了那种事之后还会害怕一个耳钉？但丁凑过去安抚地吻了他，颤动停止了。蓝眼睛对上他的，里面似乎有一句疑问。

“这…不会很疼。“

操。

说完但丁就后悔了，因为维吉尔笑了起来——天啊维吉尔又不是那种一碰就碎掉的小女孩，更别提有的女孩根本不怕这个——这句安慰太突兀了，这还只是一个耳钉，当时他用叛逆捅他的时候怎么没想到来这么一句？该死的维吉尔的眼睛，该死的，令人心烦意乱的维吉尔。

“继续。”

维吉尔向他手的方向歪了歪头表示催促，银白的发丝落到但丁手上，有些痒，但丁才注意到散着头发的维吉尔看起来甚至比他还年轻些，要是真的有这么老实就好了——他继续看着他漂亮的蓝眼睛，然后在心里再次咒骂起来。  
该死的，该死的维吉尔。

但丁咬住他的嘴，用舌头破开缄默的口，然后左手用力往下摁，单薄的肉被刺开的瞬间维吉尔差点咬到但丁的舌头，身体颤抖起来。他还是有些害怕的，但丁想，太娘了。

 

但实际上他也知道，那出于某种难以言说的满足。  
那双蓝眼睛催促他标记，入侵，然后留下它的主人。

那天晚上他们没有开灯，但丁用舌头碰着维吉尔比身上任何一处地方都要热的伤痕，抬起头来就看到这样一双眼睛。

该死的，麻烦的，从不肯直接说出来的维吉尔。  
他会满足这一切的。

end


End file.
